narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūsōka
|image name=Mōsōka.png |unnamed character=No |english=Kūsōka |kanji=空想家 |romaji=Kūsōka |other= , , |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=January 16 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=13-14 |age-part2=16-18 |height-part1=150 cm |height-part2=151 cm |weight-part1=40 kg |weight-part2=48 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Medical-nin, Sage |occupations=Elite Bodyguard, Elite Guardsmen |nature type=Wind Release, Water Release, Yang Release |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |ninja registration=55-016 |academy age=10 |chunin age=10 |affiliations=Sunagakure, Suna Border Protection Force, Ryūchi Cave, Allied Shinobi Forces |teams=Kazekage Guard Platoon |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=35 |boruto=No |anime debut=20 |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a renowned as , is a of . Background From an early age Kūsōka's parents where adamantly against her becoming a shinobi. For this reason she did not enroll in the the Suna's Ninja Academy until the age of 9. In the Academy, Kūsōka distinguished herself with top grades, earning her recognition as a prodigy and the best kunoichi of her generation. At the age 10, Kūsōka graduated from the Academy at the top of her class in a single year. That same year she competed in the Chūnin Exams with her team, and became a chūnin. At the age of 11, to get away from her parents, she joined the Suna Border Protection Force were over the next 2 years she became a respected Coast Guard and Patrol Guard, protecting the borders of the . Personality Appearance Abilities From a young age, despite her parents holding her back from joining the Suna Ninja Academy, Kūsōka's skills as a natural genius were evident at the age of 7, were her intellectual ability was evaluated to be significantly higher than average academy graduate. She entered the academy at age 9 and achieved the rank of Jōnin at age 12, faster than any other shinobi in Suna's history. During the stating that Kūsōka was a Kage-level opponent. Physical and Chakra Prowess Kūsōka has tremendous speed, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and her opponent. While using taijutsu she can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession against multiple opponents, making it very difficult for them to find an opening and counterattack. Kūsōka chakra reserves are powerful enough to use senjutsu, uproar dense surges of wind and crack stone. She has excellent chakra control, which allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. In Part II, she demonstrated masterful chakra control, being able to perform B-Rank and some A-Rank techniques with only one hand seal. Ninjutsu Cloak of Invisibility Technique She earned the nickname of "Kūsōka the Specter" as she had great mastery of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. She would often make practical uses of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique to blend in with the air around her, completely concealing her from sight as well as erasing her presence and causing her to have no detectable chakra while she is using the technique. As such, she cannot be detected through traditional means such as chakra detection or through heightened senses. Nature Transformation Kūsōka proficiency in using Wind and Water nature transformations in conjunction with each other earned her the nickname of "Kūsōka the Chemist". Kūsōka can use Wind Release to create strong gusts of wind, offensive walls, streams of dust clouds or blades of wind. She can also exhale powerful vacuum-based attacks that can either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. Furthermore she can use his wind chakra to maneuver herself in mid-air, as well as infuse wind into her weapons to increase their offensive power or compress the air inside her weapons, which, in case they get destroyed, would cause their fragments to burst apart and take down the opponent. With Water Release Kūsōka can with effort, without a nearby water source, produce large torrents, streams of water or defensive walls. She can trap opponents in a prison of water or create clones to distract opponents. Kūsōka can also use the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. She can also apply Water Release. to supplement her medical skills. With it, she can treat poison-related injuries or act as a contingency plan against enemy attacks, healing herself and others. In actual combat, she can form giant water pinchers to attack her opponent from a greater distance. In Part II, Kūsōka's mastery of Wind Release allowed her to exhale several blades of powerful wind and a giant sphere of compressed air. Furthermore she can use the Wind Release: Great Wind Protective Wall technique to send large opponents flying several meters, effortlessly. Her mastery of Water Release allows her to produce massive torrents, giant water dragons to assault her opponent all without a pre-existing water source. She can also shoot high-pressured streams from her mouth to slice through targets. Furthermore she can alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to use for attacks. She can also use Yang Release. Space–Time Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Kūsōka is a very skilled medical-nin who is able to increase the speed of a body's natural healing process by sending chakra from her hands into a wound on an afflicted body part. She can effectively heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns as well as severe internal injuries. Her skills allow her to heal fatal wounds, tell the severity of an attack through observation, and to aid in surgeries. She is also able to perform fine minor surgery, removing countless poison barbs from an individual or cleanse an individual’s body of impurities. If healing proves ineffective, Kūsōka can make use the Chakra Scalpel to make incisions in her patients to try and directly treat her patients' vital organs. She can also use chakra scalpel outside their intended surgical use, either to cut through defenses or augment her physical strikes, severing muscles on contact in order to disable opponents. Taijutsu Kūsōka skills with taijutsu are enough to easily defeat seven rogue Suna chūnin, using nothing but taijutsu. During her battle with them she demonstrated incredible feats of speed, reflexes, timing, and precision. She disarmed one and performed strikes and holds with unparalleled precision and efficiency, while easily dodging the others every attack. Even when they each used a kunai against her, Kūsōka was able to dodge and parry all of their slashes and stabs at close range using only a minimum of movement, after which she took the kunai from one of them in fluid movement, killing him in the process. While as a medical-nin on a mission she allowed an iwaga-nin to take her hostage from behind. With a kunai at her throat, Kūsōka turned the tables with ease and swiftly disarmed him, proceeding to dodge all of his blows and reverse all of his grappling attacks effortlessly. Senjutsu Due to Kūsōka’s larger chakra reserves, at the age of 15 she was able to learn senjutsu from the at the . She was able to perfectly balance natural energy with her chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode.Because of this feat, the White Snake Sage described her as a natural senjutau prodigy, the first he has seen in over 300 years.In Sage Mode, Kūsōka’s only noticeable physical alterations are the markings around her eyes, the four horns on the back of her head, and brille to give her immunity to genjutsu and other visual attacks; she describes her transformation as changing her from human into something like a dragon. Using Sage Mode makes Kūsōka’s jutsu and physical attacks stronger, improves her physical defenses, heightens her reflexes, and gives her immense speed. It allows her to sense her surroundings, often to the extent that it’s almost impossible for anything to miss her notice.She can also infuse natural energy into inanimate objects, giving them life. Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Trivia * The name "Kūsōka" means * According to the databook(s): ** Kūsōka has completed 78 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 22 B-rank, 37 A-rank, 2 S-rank.